


Apologies

by RumbleFish14



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blood Kink, Choking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Male Slash, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, tied up kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Sonny gets hurt during a mission and Clay is a little overbearing as he tries to deal with it. Later he comes up with a plan to say sorry...a very naked plan





	Apologies

Apologies   
A Sonny Quinn&Clay Spenser One-shot  
(Seal Team)

 

Sonny couldn’t believe he survived the mortar that had been fired at him. It hit the ground at a blinding speed right behind him, not on him directly or he wouldn’t be there. It had been close enough to knock him off his feet and burn the skin on his ass. He felt the fragments dig into his skin like they were meant to be there. Like liquid fire nailing him in the left shoulder and behind the neck. In reality it was his own fault; he’d blindly followed Jason as he ran off after their target. Sonny would follow him anywhere, and he did, right into an open stretch of desert with no cover as hostiles shot off mortar rounds. In the end they caught the target and their team was alive. That was all he could ask God for in all fairness.

It wasn’t until Clay had saved him from three more armed men, when he realized that his left shoulder was shot. Clay and Jason had to help him on and off the chopper. Jason was flooded with guilt, if he’d never taken off then Sonny wouldn’t have chased him and gotten hurt. Clay on the other hand was just worried. They had only been together a few months now, hardly long enough to know what to do and how to act in a situation like this. Especially when they had to hide their relationship from everyone. The team had their suspicions, but they were family and accepted them as a couple. 

As he got lifted into the chopper during exfiltration, Clay had a death grip on his good shoulder and a worried look on his face. Sonny could only grip him back around the neck and offer a small smile. There would be time to talk later. Right now they needed to get back to base and treat his wounds. It was a good thing it didn’t take long to get back. Clay hadn’t his eyes off him the entire time, sitting opposite him with their legs smashed together was all the comfort they could share right now. The moment the chopper landed and he tried to slide his way out, Clay lunged forward and stopped him.

Sonny glanced over and tried his best not to glare. He knew if their positions had been flipped, he’d be doin the same thing. “Easy up kid, I’m not gonna break.”

Clay kept hold of his ammunition belt and shook his head. “Break; no. Bleed out, possible; pain? Most definitely.”

Sonny tried to shake him off but winced as it tugged at his shoulder and he hissed. “Damn it.”

“Just let me help.” Clay said softly and slung an arm around his waist. 

When Clay was beside him, Sonny took a moment and surrendered all control by leaning into his body; momentarily resting and his body throbbed. The adrenaline was wearing thin and he had about 20 minutes before the real pain would register. As he was about to move, Sonny felt the faint brush of Clay’s soft lips against his temple. That was all the strength he needed. He opened his eyes and they shared a look of understanding, of love?...he wasn’t sure yet. 

“Alright kid, help me outta this thing.”

Clay grinned and the rest of the team relaxed. “Thank you.”

Sonny smiled and together; mostly him, got him back inside the base. When Clay started to take him to the doctors tent, he stopped helping him walk and shook his head. “Nope, no doctors.”

Ray huffed, as did the rest of the team as they gathered around. “Sonny, you need to get the fragments out of your shoulder.”

“Those dingbats don’t know what their doin.” He grumbled back and walked to the first weight bench he saw and sat down. “Just get some damn tweezers and get it out.”

Clay laughed dryly. “You’re joking, right babe?”

Sonny didn’t flinch at the slip up from Clay. The team knew and accepted them, and they were the only ones within ear shot. “No I’m serious. I bet it’s not even that bad.”

“Not that bad?” Clay asked as he helped him remove his gear, all 10 layers of it. “Blood has soaked through just about every layer you have.”

Sonny hissed when he moved his arm enough to slip his vest and shirt off. It was worse than he was letting on but didn’t want to make a big deal of it. When the shirt was off, it dangled in front of him, soaked through with blood and landed with a sickening plop. He sighed and leaned forward against the bench so his back was exposed. “Come on Ray, just get it out.”

“Fine. Get me some damn tweezers.” He huffed.

Clay mumbled something under his breath before he knelt down in front of Sonny. 

“Baby, I’m fine.” Sonny whispered and let their heads rest together.

“It looks bad Sonny.”

“You know how much I bleed.” If it was anyone else, he wouldn’t bother trying to reassure them, but this was Clay. “It’ll be fine.”

Clay nodded as he looked into his warm blue eyes and felt calm. “Okay. But if it’s too bad I’m getting the doc.”

“Sure thing baby,” Sonny winked and Clay stepped back as Ray was handed a pair of tweezers and stepped up behind him. Each time a fragment was picked out of his akin, Sonny flinched and hid his   
reaction as best he could.

“Nice work today guys,” Davis smiled and set a big box full of alcohol down on a table.

“Mighty thanks Davis. All in a days work.” Sonny smiled at her and got one in return. “I assume since I took the mortar hit, that the whole case is mine?”

Davis laughed as she handed out beers to the boys, all except him. “That would be a big NO, but I saved some for you.”

“You’re a lifesaver Davis.” Sonny’s compliment soured as Ray pulled a piece deep out of his neck. “Ow!”

“Big baby,” Ray laughed and handed the tweezers to Clay. “Let pretty boy here take a crack out of it.”

Unlike Ray, who had hovered over him and bent forward to remove the pieces, Clay threw his leg over the bench and sat behind him, his groin pressed up against his ass. Sonny couldn’t help but moan. The guys cracked a knowing smile but didn’t say a word. Clay’s hands were calloused as they moved over his bare back. He leaned back and spoke low enough so only Clay could hear him.  
“Love how rough your hands are baby.”

Clay sucked in a breath and his hand wavered a little. “Now is not the time to be a tease.”

Sonny smiled but sat still as the last of the pieces were removed. Davis immediately handed him the largest beer in the case and he took a long drink. “See, that wasn’t so bad.”

Clay shook his head and drank from his own beer.

“Now to get that clean,” Jason interjected and tossed Clay the first aid kit.

“Nope I’m good.” Sonny waved it away.

“Sonny, damn it.” Clay barked.

Sonny didn’t snap back at him. He knew he was being difficult, but he wanted a shower first and the worst of the bleeding had stopped for the most part. He just wanted to take a moment, to let the events of the day set in before it gave him nightmares. Sonny drank his beer on the way to the showers, nodding to other teams who saluted him with their beers. Everything was quiet in his head and   
he wanted to keep it that way. 

Sonny turned the water on as hot as it would go and set his beer on the makeshift shelf in the corner and kicked off his sandy boots. Next to go were his bloody pants and boxers. This would hurt, hot water in a raw wound but that was the point. He wanted to feel it, to remind him that he was still alive. He chugged the bottle as he stepped under the scalding spray. And it fuckin hurt. Sonny embraced the pain as he closed his eyes. It felt like the water was melting away his skin, piece by piece until he fell apart. 

When the water ran cold and his back no longer felt like boiling lava cascaded down it, he turned off the water and set the empty bottle back down. The wound itself felt much better but he could feel it bleeding again, slowly dripping down his back.

He knew the moment he got back to their beds that Clay would demand the first aid kit. He twisted a towel around his hips and grabbed the bloody clothes and walked back towards their beds.   
Along the way, a few guys motioned to his back and he nodded, knowing what they saw, blood dripping down his back.

“Got an issue there Quinn.”

Sonny nodded with a proud smile. “Purty aint it? Women love battle scars.”

Ray passed with a smile on his face. “Oh sure…. ‘women',” Ray winked at him, “women love scars, not wounds.”

“Ah hell, just different stages of healin is all.” Sonny winked.

“That’s not all. No one…and I mean no one, likes raw, bloody wounds.” Ray nodded backwards.

Sonny could see Clay across the way talkin to Davis. “Don’t sell them all short Ray, we run in different circles. I happen to know someone who isn’t the squeamish type.”

Ray shook his head but couldn’t help but laugh. “Yeah, that’s true. Best get your boy to clean that up.”

Sonny glanced back but Clay was no longer there and the sudden emptiness was astounding. ‘

“Yeah, I’m getting there.”

He jerked open the door and tossed the close down. The room was dark but he knew someone was inside. Sonny glanced inside the small space and nearly tripped on his own jaw as it hit the floor. It was Clay. He was leaning against his bunk in a pair of small, skin tight, almost spandex looking boxers that hardly covered his junk, Clay was also wearing his cowboy hat and had his Texas flag wrapped around his naked shoulders and his dirty boots. His long, muscular legs were stretched out in front of him and slightly spread open and Clay was leaning back so his abs bunched in a delicious way. Sonny couldn’t tear his eyes away. He followed the long, hard lines of Clay’s body, starting at his legs and his eyes shamelessly raked up his body. Pausing for a moment to notice that Clay was already hard and graciously pushing against the thin material.

Sonny gave a low whistle and moved towards him. He'd long forgotten about being hurt or the feel of blood slowly dripping down his back and now down his chest. Clay smiled as he stopped in front of him. Sonny knew that Clay could see the blood dripping but despite being a mother hen earlier, he didn’t say anything about it. “Well look at you. To what do I owe for this mighty fine sight?”

Clay’s eyes had been roaming all over Sonny’s naked chest. Not even the nasty looking scar below his left rib cage could distract him from hoe sexy Sonny was. “Just thought I’d surprise you.”

“Hmmm, you did alright.” His first thought was if it would be difficult to get him out of those tiny boxers. “Do I even wanna know where you got those?” he motioned to the tight boxers. 

Clay twisted his hips enough to pull a moan from Sonny. “I bought these for you before we deployed. Didn’t get a chance to show you.”

His eyebrows rose in surprise. “Take you long to get in them?”

“Not as long as it’ll take you to get me outta them.” 

Sonny groaned. “Christ…” He stepped up between Clay’s spread legs and admired the view from up close. “Why are you so good to me?”

“Same reason you’re good to me,” Clay replied with a smile. The unspoken words hung heavy in the air. Clay gripped the flag as he leaned forward so it didn’t slide down. His mouth was inches away from Sonny’s hips when he stopped him. “What?”

Sonny motioned to the trail of blood that was running down the side of his body. “Kinda messy baby. And you know what they say…” he grinned.

Clays shook his head. “Chicks dig scars, not wounds.” It didn’t stop him from kissing over one of his hips and he glanced up with ‘innocent' eyes. “You know I don’t mind getting a little dirty sometimes.”

Sonny groaned. Why did that have to be that hot? His eyes closed when Clay opened his mouth and placed a wet kiss on his stomach. “Figured you’d make me clean it up first.”

“You’re a big boy Sonny, you know how much you can handle…”

“Lord Almighty…” Sonny moaned and looked down at him with nearly desperate eyes as Clay kissed over his scar. It was overly sensitive and felt incredible when it was touched. “If this place doesn’t kill me, you talkin like that sure will.”

“You love when I talk to you like that.” Sonny put a hand on the back of his neck and led his mouth so it was back against his body, kissing right above the towel.

“Yer damn right I love it.” Sonny praised. When Clay licked a long line down his body, he swayed into the touch. “Show me what I love about that mouth of yours.”  
Sonny saw the fire in his eyes as Clay untucked the towel and let it drop to the floor. He lightly gripped the top of the cowboy hat Clay wore as lifted it off as Clay’s head dipped down to lick down his shaft. His eyes closed and he couldn’t help the way his body started to shake. “Just like that baby.”

Clay teased him, long drags of his tongue down Sonny’s length, circling the head and licking over his balls was enough to make Sonny’s legs shake and the hand in his hair tightened.

“Look at me.” Sonny demanded breathlessly. When Clay looked up at him, Sonny’s hand moved to his jaw and gave a lite squeeze. “Open wide baby.”

Clay groaned and opened his mouth as Sonny gripped his cock and pushed it past his lips. He loved how easy it was to get Sonny so desperate like this, so needy. Sonny loved when he sucked him almost as much as he loved doing it. Clay opened his throat and gripped Sonny’s body to brace himself. His fingers slid through the trail of blood but he didn’t pull away. He wouldn’t go so far as saying   
it turned him on to see the blood like that, but it certainly did something to him. 

Sonny gripped the hat in one hand and Clay’s jaw in the other and gave himself over to it. Clay’s mouth was his definition of heaven and he was there now, watching his dick slide in and out of his pretty little mouth. Once in a while he saw the tip of his tongue and it sent a shock wave up his spine. This is exactly what he needed to relax; a hot shower, a few beers and his boyfriends inviting body. It wasn’t until his dick slid all the way down Clay’s throat that he started to pant, barely holding onto his composure. Clay dressed all pretty for him, he wanted more than just a mouth full of come.

“Clay….” He whispered but was cut off as he started to moan around him. He looked down to see Clay rubbing over those spandexy boxers. “Hey, hey…none of that now.” He smiled as Clay’s hand dropped instantly. “I wanna be the one to do that.”

Clay pulled back a little breathless with slightly red and slick lips. 

Sonny put the cowboy hat back on Clay’s head. “Leave that on and lean back for me.” He watched Clay grip the fallen flag and let it drape over his shoulders as he leaned back. “I wantcha to keep the hat and the boots on.”

Clay grinned widely. “Sure thing boss…”

Oh, he loved when Clay called him that. Not because of the power play, but of the way hos voice took on that gravely tone when he said it. Sonny knelt on the ground between his legs and circles his calves and slowly drug his hand upwards, digging in with his nails until Clay gasped. “Don’t suppose it would be too much ta ask if I could find you dressed like this all the time?”

Clay grinned again and spread his legs wider. “Only if this is the same treatment I get in return.”

Sonny gripped his thighs and squeezed. “Dress like this and you can have just about anything ya want.” Flattening out his hands, he ran them up Clay’s thighs and over the soft material of his boxers. “Gotta say I approve of these.”

“I had a feelin you might.” Clay gasped as Sonny’s hands rubbed over his dick.

Sonny leaned down and his lips grazed over Clay’s chest. Lightly touching as he gave him barely there kisses. He just loved the hard muscle under his lips and the way Clay sighed heavily each time he did it. “I’m very tempted to get you outta these and I wanna use my teeth.”

Clay moaned and threaded his fingers through Sonny’s damp hair. “Please do it.”

Sonny sucked a nipple into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue. “But…we share this room with 2 other guys and I’m sure they’re gonna wanna sleep soon.”

“No they won’t.” Clay insisted as Sonny switched nipples. “Told Jase that I needed an hour. He’s gonna keep ‘em busy.”

Sonny released his nipple as he chuckled. “My, my. You’ve thought of everything didn’t you?”

Clay nodded. “Been thinkin about this since we got to this shit hole. I knew we would be short on alone time but Jesus Christ…”

“Yeah, it’s tough to make time.” He replied softly. His hand moved off Clay’s hips to his dick and stroked him through the material. “Good thing we have time now. There are so many things I wanna do to you.”

“Sonny….” Clay moaned and propped one of his legs on the edge of the bunk and slowly tried to thrust into his hand. “I need it so bad.”

Sonny licked from hip to hip and dipped his tongue into Clay’s boxers. The head of his dick was bumping against the underside of his chin and he couldn’t wait to see him naked. It really had been too long. “Want you to touch yourself for me baby.”

“I’d rather have you do it.”

He smiled and hooked his fingers into his boxers and snuggly wiggled them down his cut hips and round ass until he could slip Clay’s combat boots through them. Sonny couldn’t help it, he moaned when he saw his dick. Clay was very gifted in that area and it felt like years since he last touched him like this. His dick was raging hard, dark veins throbbing with the beat of his heart, the tip was slick and ready for his mouth. 

“Fuck…” Sonny cursed when his body felt like fire roamed over him. “I need to see it baby. Please let me see.”

Clay never heard Sonny beg like that. He lifted his hand to Sonny and he wetly licked the palm of his hand, wetting it. “Anything you want.” He said as he gripped his cock.

At the first stroke, he was seeing double. Watching Clay’s muscled arm flex each time he jerked himself made him that much harder. Clay arched into the touch, slowly fucking into his hand. “God damn…” he gripped his own dick and worked himself in tune with Clay.

“I love watching..” Clay gasped. He was panting, sweating and so turned on he couldn’t think straight. 

“I can’t wait to fuck you.” Sonny growled and watched intently between Clay’s legs, seeing his hole flutter each time Clay twisted his wrist when he got to the head. “That what you want baby?”

Clay nodded eagerly. “It’s so hard seeing you in the field, getting dirty and bloody and not being able to touch you.” His eyes moved to the blood trail. “So many times I wanted to rip our gear off and have you bend me over the nearest place you could find.” 

Sonny’s eyes rolled back into his head as he pictured it. Finding some dirty, sandy and blood sprinkled surface to bend him all the way over, to pound into him until he said his name. “Next time don’t hesitate to inform me of this undeniable need.”

Clay continued. “Or how hard it is to see you sleeping in nothing but your boxers, this flag wrapped around your body instead of me.”

Sonny stopped touching himself and dropped back to his knees to watch Clay touch himself. “Tell me more baby.”

“I gotta make myself come twice a day just to keep myself I check. So I don’t jump you each second we are alone.” Clay moaned at the look in Sonny’s eyes and stopped his hand. “Every time you talk, I can’t help but picture your mouth around my dick.”

“Oh, like this?” he didn’t wait for him to answer. He pushed Clay’s hands away and swallowed his dick, relaxing his jaw as he took him deep.

“Yes!!!” Clay screamed and fisted his hair as he watched his dick slip in and out of his mouth. He loved the way Sonny used his tongue to lick at his balls, then circle back up to his head. All of those fantasies flashed in his mind, seeing himself being bent over a desk and Sonny pounding into him as hard and fast as he could. “Just like that Sonny…”

Whenever Clay started the dirty talk, it always ended in dirty, messy and exhausting sex. The type of sex that makes you fall asleep instantly after it’s over and that you feel the next morning. He wanted sex like that this time and Clay was halfway there.

Sonny lifted Clay’s other leg and tossed it over his shoulder to get a deeper angle. His cock slipped further into his mouth and Clay bucked his hips. Sonny nearly choked but grabbed Clay’s hips before he could thrust again.

“Shit babe, I’m sorry…” Clay panted and did his best to keep his hips still when all he really wanted to do was lose himself in Sonny’s mouth. 

Sonny pulled off his cock with slick lips and watery eyes. “I love when you do that.”

“Why?” Clay asked as he leaned back and tries to catch his breath. 

“Means I’m doin a good job.” Sonny winked. He leaned forward and Clay attacked his mouth. Sonny welcomed him, he pulled Clay closer and those strong legs of his wrapped around his hips. The moment their dicks brushed against each other, their subtle moaning turned desperate. 

Clay raked his nails down Sonny’s back and let one of his hands slip between their bodies. He gripped their dicks and worked them against each other.

Sonny growled as he ripped himself away. He gripped Clay’s neck, giving it a little squeeze. “You drive me so crazy.”

Clay nodded his agreement and never stopped moving his hand. 

“Gonna fuck you so good you’ll feel me for days after,” he promised and snatched the fallen flag from behind Clay. “Let me see your hands.”

Clay automatically surrendered his hands. He had to blink past the lustful haze to see what Sonny was doing.

Sonny rolled the flag until it resembled a rope and looped it several times around Clay’s wrists, binding them together. It was a little bulky, but it would do. His hands were officially bound together and   
Clay couldn’t move them. When he looked at Clay, that dazed look was back ten times darker.

“You trust me?” Sonny asked and brushed his hair back.

Clay nodded and tried to free his wrists. Not to get free but to see how tight it was. It pinched the inside of his wrists and he gasped. 

“That okay?”

“I love it.” Clay hooked his bound hands around Sonny’s neck and nibbled at his lip. “Whatcha gonna do to me now boss?”

A possessive growl escaped his mouth and he could have sworn Clay smirked. Sonny unhooked his hands from around his neck. “Turn around.” He helped Clay turn around while holding his hands. When he was facing away from him, Sonny hooked the rope of the flag up to the beams of the top bunk where an extra carabineer hung and clipped it. 

Clay tried to move but couldn’t as his arms dangled from the top bunk. The more he struggled, the harder he became. “Sonny…” he whined and split his legs wide to hold his body weight.

“Fuck…” he groaned. “Look at you baby.” Sonny got off his knees and stood behind him. “Never have I seen something so sexy.”

Sexy was probably an understatement. Clay looked otherworldly. His back was straining from the position, muscles bulging under tanned skin. His round, but very toned ass was a shade or two lighter than his back, and he still had his combat boots on, laces untied. Dirty blonde hair all trussed up. He looked like something that would be in a 12 month calendar for the military. 

Sonny stepped forward until he could brush his lips over Clay’s shoulders, his beard lightly scraping over his skin. Clay moaned for him and leaned back as much as he could, chasing the feeling and trying to get more. “I think I like you this way.” He moved his hands lightly down hos sides. “Unable to move. Gotcha right where I need you.”

“I don’t wanna move.” Clay insisted. “I want you to do whatever you want to me.”

Sonny moaned as his hands moved down to squeeze his ass. “Now why would you want that?”

“To apologize for being a hard ass earlier.” Clay let his head drop back so it rested on Sonny’s shoulder. “Was just worried about you.”

“Apology accepted baby, but you don’t have to do this. I know I was being stubborn.” Sonny whispered, kissing over his neck. “Hell, I’m still bein a pain in the ass for not wrapping it up.” He knew for sure the wound was no longer bleeding but drying blood still stuck to his back and down his chest.

“You know what you can handle, don’t need me to spell it out for ya.” Clay smiled as Sonny hummed in his ear, disagreeing. “Besides, now that I think about it, I kinda like it.”

“Oh, I know ya do baby. You been lookin at it the entire time.” Sonny continued to kiss down his neck while he recoated his fingers with lube and let one slide between his ass.

Clay moaned and tried his best to rock back against his fingers. “I know it’s odd…but the ruggedly hurt look suits you.”

Sonny smiled and pushed his finger in. Clay’s body clenched around him and Clay let out another one of those desperate moans. “It’s not odd at all. I happen to like when you’re all dirty, a few cuts and   
bruises on you.”

“Yeah?” Clay gasped.

Sonny worked in another finger, pushing them deep enough to rub against his prostate. “Oh yeah. You’re not the only one who wants to bend you over everything in sight.”

“Oh God…” Clay moaned. “Tell me Sonny.” 

Working a 3rd finger in made Clay whimper. He would need at least 3, even then it would be a tight fit for four was ideal. “Whatcha want me to say, hmm? You wanna hear how hard it makes me when we but heads in the field? How I love the way you call me out my bullshit?” Sonny growled in his ear and angled his fingers to rub against his prostate.

Clay bucked hard, pushing back roughly. “Yes…God yes. More Sonny, tell me more.” 

It was hot the way Clay whined as he pulled his fingers out long enough to slick up his dick. Sonny indulged for a moment looking at Clay’s ass while he stroked himself. He only allowed a few strokes before getting back on track. “And when I’m alone, the thing that makes me come harder than anything, is how dark your eyes get when you suck me off.” Sonny aimed at his hole and pushed in, gripping Clay’s hips as hard as he could. 

Clay’s entire body shook as he strained against the binds on his hands. It’s a good thing it wasn’t up to him to keep himself kneeling like this, he was half out of his mind with lust. But Sonny went slow. He knew Sonny liked it hard and fast most of the time, more so now because they hadn’t been together for months.

“Sonny..” Clay moaned and his head fell forward..

“So tight babe..” Sonny groaned and lowered Clay’s body further onto his dick, watching intently as he disappeared inside him. “Doin okay?”

Clay bit his lip but nodded. He was so used to Sonny pounding into him, barreling forward without hesitation, that he was unable to concentrate. “M'fine.”

Slow thrusts allowed him to feel everything. To experience it all differently. The way Clay’s body gripped him when he tilted his hips in a certain way, the whining gasps and the way he pulled on the binds. The feel of his dick touching everything inside of him. He dropped his head between Clay’s shoulders and took a shuttering breath. But something was off, yeah he could feel more but Clay was so quiet, less responsive. Sonny released his hips and moved his hands forward to touch his body. Even his dick wasn’t fully hard anymore. He stopped thrusting and took another breath.

“What is it baby?”

Clay unsuccessfully tried to look back. “Nothin, why?”

“I don’t know. Somethings different.” He kissed over his shoulders. “You not like it?”

“Of course I do Sonny.”

“What then?”

Clay sighed heavily. “I’m just thinkin too much is all. I’m used to you goin fast and hard that the slow pace is makin me think too much.”

Sonny couldn’t help the proud smile. He was being smug and he knew it. It shouldn’t please him so much that Clay had gotten used to his sexual preferences, not just used to it, but it seemed that Clay needed it like that too. And while he did like it hard and fast, he thought he’d change it up a little. Go slow and change the pace for once, to see if Clay liked it better like that. Turns out, it was frustrating Clay a little bit, and Sonny liked that.

“Oh baby…” Sonny let his nails roughly rake up Clay’s chest until he gasped. “Ah, there it is.” He praised as Clay’s body shook. “That’s what was missin.”

“I’m sorry…” Clay whispered.

“Now now baby….no need for apologies.” He shushed and gripped Clay’s hips again, harder this time.

“AH!!”

“I was just tryin to change it up for ya.” He gave a particularly hard thrust and it already felt different from before. “Tryin to see whatcha like better.”

Clay pushed his body back, trying to get him deeper. The change was immediate; his body was responding quickly. His dick was back to rock hard status, his legs started to shake and he started to sweat. “I like everything you do.”

Sonny sped up, thrusting in and out fast. He pushed back in hard and deep as Clay’s back bowed. “No ya don’t. You like it like this, don’t ya?” he grunted and slipped one of his hands up to grab Clay’s throat.

Clay whined. “Yes!! I need it this way Sonny.”

Sonny rewarded him with a powerful thrust, so hard Clay was pushed forward but his ass was pushed towards him. “I know you do baby..” Sonny growled and squeezed his neck.

“…please!!” Clay gasped past Sonny’s grip. He couldn’t move much, his upper body refused to hold itself up, aside from his hands. His ass pushed against Sonny’s dick with every thrust. 

“Fuck yes…” he grunted, his body slick with sweat and aching from holding back. 

“You’re…still…holding…back.” Clay gasped again.

He was holding back but the angle was wrong. Clay was strapped to the bed so he couldn’t bend and fold him into different places like he used to. “Bad angle…” Sonny kept up a steady pace but looked around until he spotted his 6 inch knife on the table at the end of the bed. He reached over and snatched it up. 

“Sonny?” Clay asked when his throat was released. He had started to see spots from Sonny’s grip but his orgasm had been right there….

“As much as I like you tied up…” Sonny paused to put the knife against the flag and cut through it quickly. “I can’t move you where I need ya.” When Clay’s hands were free, Sonny put on hand on the back of his neck and the other on his hip and bent Clay forward as he thrusted.

“Oh God…” Clay gripped the bed. Sonny thrusted so hard he was pushed forward. “This is what I need.”

Sonny grunted and fucked into him faster. He released Clay’s neck to grip his cheek and pulled him apart. Nothing got him off faster than watching. “Me too baby, I love that you need it like this.”

“Harder babe..” he begged.

“You close?” Sonny asked, his hand moved to Clay’s dick, quickly jerking him off.

“Close….” He nearly whispered. “Sonny please…I can’t…” Clay leaned back into the cradle of Sonny’s body and bounced against him. 

“Fuck!!” He barked and worked Clay faster. “Come for me baby, come all over my dick.”

Clay had to obey. His body refused to not come. Sonny knew how to take him apart, and he went willingly. As he came, his pace started to slow and Sonny gripped his body and helped him. “Wanna feel it Sonny.”

“Fuck…fuck…fuckk!!” Sonny growled and came, thrusting as hard and fast as he could chasing his orgasm. Clay’s body was a shaky, sweaty mess and damn it was sexy. Sonny planted kisses over Clay’s neck and jaw, rubbing his come all over Clay’s chest. “You okay?”

Clay nodded but kept his eyes closed. Another kink Sonny had, he loved come. Loved to rub it all over him like lotion and if he had to be honest, he loved it too. “So much better..”

Sonny smiled as he kissed his jaw. “Next time, alls you gotta do is tell me baby. I’ll give ya anything you need.”

“Didn’t want to sound ungrateful.” Clay chuckled. “But I love it hard like that.”

“I can tell.” He laughed as Clay leaned forward and the blood from his wound transferred onto him. “Looks like I got ya all bloody.”

Clay moaned, he couldn’t help it. “Glad I can’t see it. Don’t think I could do another round right now.”

“Dirty little soldier…” Sonny grinned. 

“I’m not the only one…right boss?” Clay waited for it, eagerly.

Sonny groaned and bit the side of his neck. “You naughty little thing…” he fisted Clay’s hair and pulled back so he could see his eyes. “Round 2 is a must.”


End file.
